


Everyday

by lun_a



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park remains superior, 2park week, 2parkweek, LOL THIS AINT ANGST OMG YAY?, M/M, a year in ao3 yet i stil dont know how to tag, daniel is supportive af, idk they cute, maybe in denial yeah, mention of minhwan, orphan jihoon, whipped?2park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: "Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice smile?"Jihoon turns to a boy after a good laugh from a classmate being hit by the soccer ball. The boy looked familiar and Jihoon’s smile widened when he recognized they share history class together."Hi to you, too, " Jihoon greets back as the boy takes a seat beside him by the bleachers."I’m Woojin."





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my folder of fics since months ago and i always forget to post it. warning: unedited so expect a lot of errors (as always, my lazy ass won't allow me double check it anymore).  
> anyhoo, happy 2park week fellas!!! i kind of forgot the arrangement of prompts sorry ik this may be not related to what prompt it's supposed to have but here you go! enjoy!

 

 

The love of books has been Jihoon’s thing since he was a kid. He loved every fairytale he’s read, every fiction he almost mistook with reality. From books was also where he got the concept of _love._ Jihoon grew up in an orphanage until eighth grade. It’s not that he did not feel the love from the people who took care of him there but he kind of longed for a different kind of love. And after years of puddle jumping and library searching for something that would make him understand that word and find that someone, Jihoon has finally found it— in college freshman year.

 

In his second week in the university, Jihoon somehow found the new place comfortable. The campus wasn’t too crowded and it was nice to have a fresh air out every time he leaves the classroom. Jihoon plays with the small plush toy he always had that was hanging on his backpack, a gift from his hyung, Jisung (he’s an orphan too, who left before Jihoon for college) for being admitted to one of Seoul’s prestigious colleges. It was so unexpected that he happened to bump into this guy who asked him some weird question. He was the first friend Jihoon made in college.

 

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice smile?"

 

Jihoon turns to a boy after a good laugh from a classmate being hit by the soccer ball. The boy looked familiar and Jihoon’s smile widened when he recognized they share history class together.

  
"Hi to you, too, " Jihoon greets back as the boy takes a seat beside him by the bleachers.

"I’m Woojin."

 

Jihoon swears he’s never found someone as funny as Woojin before. For weeks he’s spent with the boy, they easily became close and Jihoon went down to a realization that Kim Jaehwan, another orphanage brother, has terrible sense of humor.

 

"Oh my God, you haven’t seen any Marvel movie yet?" Woojin shrieks in his natural yet _still_ weird screaming voice after Jihoon said he doesn’t know Doctor Strange.

"No. I find comics hilarious," Jihoon deadpans, making Woojin groan.

"But the movies, at least! They’re nice!"

"No. I haven’t tried watching them yet,"

"Park Jihoon, you missed half of your life," Woojin hangs his head low dramatically as Jihoon gives him a look of disgust.

"Come on, who of us doesn’t know Harry Potter now?" Jihoon smirks.

"Shut it. I don’t read books," Woojin defends looking rather offended.

"But it has movie adaptations?"

"Whatever,"

Jihoon scoffs and walks back towards the gates of the university, "I’m the winner Park today. See you tomorrow, Woojin!" and Woojin just replies with a glare and a small wave.

 

 

It wasn’t hard to like Woojin. Well, not romantically at first _(but eventually, maybe?),_ and Jihoon really liked Woojin’s company especially when Woojin lets him go hangout in his part time job in a pizza place near town. Jihoon keeps Woojin entertained while the latter waits for delivery orders or tables to wait by telling him stories about the new book he’s read. Woojin tells him he’s boring but would indirectly ask him to continue his story.

 

"Have you ever read the book ‘Everyday’?" Woojin asks while they were once walking home together.

"By David Levithan? Of course! Why’d you ask?"

"Nothing. That book’s nice,"

Jihoon had his eyes wide as he looks at Woojin beside him, stopping in his tracks as the younger stares at him quizzically.

"You read it? I mean, you read it like you flipped each of its page and read the story word by—"

"Jihoon, I’m not dumb. I know how to read a book," Woojin growls, "and yes, I read it."

Jihoon tried not to be so shocked that Woojin _actually_ read a _real_ book (to stop him from offending his friend) and let him continue speaking.

"It was a project in ninth grade and I was only forced to read it, but I kind of liked it."

"Well, good for you. As for me, I wasn’t that impressed but I liked the author’s style of writing." Jihoon frowns.

"Oh, so you’re some kind of a writing expert now, huh?" Woojin teases. Jihoon glares at him.

"You know, I don’t know what I would do if ever I experience waking up to other people’s body? It’s quite terrifying," Woojin says seriously.

"Yeah. The experience would be very great but I’m already happy with myself and with the people around me," Jihoon nods.

 

"Jihoon, are you _happy_?"

 

Jihoon furrows his eyebrows at Woojin’s question but the other kept his calmed face so Jihoon slowly nods, uncertain to respond but is genuine with his answer.

"Of course, I am. I am happy here and nowhere else. What kind of question is that, Wooj? Are you going somewhere?" Jihoon asks.

"No. I just want to say I’m happy here with you too, and I would never be happy in a place you’re not."

 

 

 

 

That night, Jihoon tosses and turns on his bed as he lets out his cringe of Woojin’s sudden book quoting in the middle of their conversation. It wasn’t random but it was something that Jihoon least expected from him, something a little crazy Jihoon liked the feeling of.

 

 

The day Jaehwan came back and visited the orphanage a year before Jihoon leaves for college, he brought with him a guy named Minhyun, and introduced him as his _boyfriend._ Jihoon wasn’t surprised, he knew before that his hyung liked guys. Even some of his younger brothers there openly talked about their guy crushes like Daehwi who constantly talks about a small-faced boy in his class. No, Jihoon wasn’t influenced by them. Even before they became open with those things, he has already known it to himself, and dreaded on how he felt for the first years of keeping it. After coming out on a Christmas Day, Jihoon has never felt so free.

 

_"So, have you got a guy already?" Daniel, another hyung from the orphanage asks him after his third year in the university. Daniel goes to the same school as Jihoon so they were able to meet._

_"I’m not like you, geez," Jihoon sips on his almost finished strawberry milk, dissing Daniel’s question._

_"Jihoon, I’m not telling you to flirt on the first week but gosh, you got the looks and all that even my classmates say you’re cute. How the hell did no one asked for your number?" Daniel asks, almost scandalized._

_"Maybe the people in my classes are more into studying than dating?" The younger’s retort made Daniel sigh in defeat._

_"Fine, but I’ll smack the shit out of you if you confess to me you like someone by midterms."_

_"Watch me. Not gonna happen," Jihoon replies with a snort._

And Woojin started acting strangely _cute,_ and annoyingly sweet but still rude and funny at the same time to him after that talk. Jihoon didn’t even know Woojin has an aegyo one time Jihoon doesn’t want to share his sausage and Woojin suddenly baby talked— to Jihoon’s disgust. He even brought Jihoon to a burger shop which is all _pink,_ literally pink with all its walls, and plates and furniture, just everything. Jihoon doesn’t know how Woojin knew he liked pink; _‘You like wearing your pink sweater so I guessed maybe you liked the color’_ was Woojin’s reason.

 

"So, how was growing up in an orphanage? If you don’t mind me asking," Woojin asks minutes later their burgers came.

"Wow, since when did you care about offending me?"

"Can you just answer my question, you drama queen?" Woojin rolls his eyes.

Jihoon shrugs after taking a bit of his quarter pounder, "It was nice, the best actually compared to living alone like right now. I lived there with some other hyungs and dongsaengs who became close with me and we grew up like each other’s family. I never felt incomplete with them. I mean, I do feel incomplete sometimes but they made me feel loved back there so I don’t worry a lot."

"But how did you end up in the orphanage? How old were you when you were brought there?" Woojin asks curiously and Jihoon swallows his food before answering.

"I was one year old when Boa, the one who took us in, found me being dropped off from a car without a plate number in front of the orphanage at 1am. No one came back to me days after, until it became years so there I stayed like the others. They had no information of me so it was Boa and the other people in the orphanage who made me the Park Jihoon today," a sad smile took over Jihoon’s soft feature as he took a mouthful of fries.

"Have you… ever thought about uh, like, looking for your real parents? Or family?" Woojin hesitantly asks.

"Of course, I thought of finding them, but just for the idea of knowing them and that’s all. I know I grew up just enough for me to understand certain things I should and I think I’m good without them. I’m not being ungrateful; I actually thank heavens _every day_ I was born in this world but they were the ones who intended to leave me there. If they didn’t want me in the first place, then I wouldn’t fit myself in their lives anymore," Jihoon sighs but leaves a sweet smile on his face, as if assuring Woojin he’s okay. Woojin stares at him a minute longer, checking out Jihoon’s face but the older laughs.

"Come on, Wooj. I’m totally fine. I’ve dealt with this thing for a million times already with myself, and I’m cool with it," Jihoon shrugs as he throws a crumpled tissue on Woojin’s face, "…though you were the first one I’ve talked to, this _deep._ "

"You idiot! You should’ve told me I was the first one. I should’ve been more sensitive with my questions," Woojin’s voice trails but the side of his lips curve into a small smile.

"I trust you more than my hyungs back there, Woojin. I don’t know why but I just find myself safe with you."

"You’re cheesy.. But, thanks," Woojin makes a face, narrowing his eyes on Jihoon.

 

 

 

And that was when Woojin thought, Jihoon is beautiful. He’s a fragile present brought to him unexpectedly or maybe by fate. Jihoon was someone to show Woojin life is still beautiful, with its different shades and hues. Woojin finds Jihoon a rainbow, and he’s every color in it, more meaningful than how it shows up after a rain. And if ever life takes a toll on any of them, Woojin would take all the strength he can have to shield Jihoon from being harmed.

Woojin doesn’t want to lie, he wouldn’t want to hide but he thinks he loves Jihoon more than any story the older would tell him.

 

 

 

 

Right after midterms, Daniel hits Jihoon with the book he’s holding after Jihoon tells him about a boy with a cute snaggletooth, tanned skin, twinkling eyes and brown hair. Jihoon did not stop here and continues telling Daniel about how _that boy_ laughs so funnily and how he loves a toy helicopter he calls Heli or how he always argue with Jihoon on movie reviews.

_"Just say you’re whipped! How many times do I have to hear from you ‘God, Woojin’s just so beautiful, I can’t believe he’s real’ before you say you’re in love? Gosh, you stress me out," Daniel complains exaggeratedly and hits Jihoon with his book again._

Fuck it, but Jihoon couldn’t deny it.

He ~~likes~~ loves Woojin.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me more on twitter about 2pork and stuff!  
> @ult2hoons
> 
> (and also, shout to me about Kuanlin taking the lead role in Crazy Little Thing Called Love's Chinese remake--  
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)


End file.
